


Maybe more?

by Jamiereagan



Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-01 00:23:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 4,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8599732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamiereagan/pseuds/Jamiereagan
Summary: What would happen If Jamie and Eddie had a one night stand? You know what they say, "it only takes one time" . Will it turn into more? Or less?





	1. The night it happened

Disclaimer: I do not own blue bloods or any of its characters this is for entertainment purposes only.

 

They were both drunk. That was there excuse. Not a very good one though. They had to admit it. They had had sex. And they had enjoyed it. Until 'it' happened. The one mistake that would change their lives forever. It would change their lives for the good, and for the bad. 

 

"It's inevitable, like you, ugh, and,ugh, me!" Eddie sang as she lightly hit Jamie's hip, trying to cop a feel. "This is me" she said quietly as she looked up at the tall apartment building. "Sure is" Jamie said. They looked at each other for a moment. There was a moment of hesitation after they had closed their eyes. Jamie closed the gap between them and a rush of energy ran through the two. Eddies hand slowly traveled p his chest till here finger reached his short hair. He rested one hand on her hip and the other went up the back of her jacket. He pulled back first, realizing what he had done. "You should get in, its late." He said breaking the silence. "Can you walk me up, please?" She asked. He had to admit it, he was a sucker for her. "Okay" he whispered. They walked up and she opened the door. She led him inside and they went over to the counter and she poured them both a drink. He took it but didn't drink it. They stood there, facing each other, in silence for what seemed like forever. Before Jamie leaned down and captured his lips with Eddie's. They stumbled backwards as they headed for the bedroom. They both knew where this was headed. And that's exactly where it went.


	2. The aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The effects of the night before  
> (Not very realistic, but oh well, just go with it)

Eddie woke up first. She remembered what had happened last night. She remember the warm substance that she had felt spill into her the night before. That scared her. In fact, it scared her to death. When Jamie woke up her found Eddie deep in thought. "Hey, you okay?" He asked. She looked up at him as she was brought back to life. "Yeah, fine." She replied. Jamie knew she was lying but he wasn't going to press, right now anyways. They sat in silence for a few moments before Eddie got up and started trying to find her clothes that were scattered around the floor. "You better get up, we have work." She said and Jamie got out of bed and started getting dressed. 

Needless to say, work was quite awkward. "Man,what is taking so long with our order?" Eddie complained. They were both ignoring the subject but Jamie had had enough of it. "So about last night?" He started. "I shouldn't have done that." She said. Jamie looked down. "Yeah, at least we got it out of our systems" he said, trying to hide his disappointment. Eddie looked down when she noticed that she had hurt his feelings. "But we'll always be partners" she said and put a comforting hand on his arm. He looked down to her and smiled in agreement.

"You wanna come over tonight and hang out?" Jamie asked. "Yeah sure. That sounds great" Eddie answered, smiling. The left and Eddie went over to Jamie's apartment. She came in and unlocked the door with her key. The got takeout and watched a movie in the living room. When the movie was over it was almost one in the morning. "You just gonna stay here?" He asked her. "I don't think that's a very good idea,Jamie." She warned. "Besides, you only have one bedroom." She hinted. "So?" He asked. "So, that means we'll have to sleep in the same bed because I know that you won't let me take the couch" she explained. "What? Two best friends can't share a bed?" He asked like it was no big deal. Eddie sighed but gave in. 

Jamie and Eddie laid in bed facing each other. "Goodnight" Jamie whispered. "Goodnight" Eddie whispered back. Jamie turned on his back and Eddie moved closer into his arms. It had been so long since she had had this-- being in a man's embrace, feeling cared for, just laying together , no sex, just laying together. Maybe this would be more someday.


	3. Missing out

Eddie woke up the next morning in Jamie's embrace. Her phone was vibrating up a storm on the nightstand. She didn't want to wake Jamie but she had to turn her phone off, she carefully moved his arm from around her and reached over to grab her phone. On the screen was a notification: your period is today! she dismissed the notification. She rolled back over and felt Jamie tighten his grip on her again. She snuggled deeper into his shoulder and relaxed. When they finally decided to get up (it was Saturday so they didn't have work) it was almost eleven. The first thing Eddie did when she got up was go to the bathroom. But she discovered that she wasn't bleeding. She shook it off, even though she was NEVER late. She didn't want to believe what she thought was wrong. She didn't want to believe what she already knew in the back of her mind. She left the bathroom and tried to act normal. "Hey janko, you need some Advil, or a heating pad, or anything?" Jamie asked after that had finished their lunch. She tried to avoid eye contact but it wasn't working too good. "Um, no I'm, I'm, fine. But thank you." She stuttered. "You sure? It is this week isn't it?" He asked, fearing the worst. "How do you know when I have my period?" She asked cockily. "You take Advil and you sneak a heating pad in the car, and I keep track of it so that I can have some stuff for you." He explained. "Thanks Reagan" she said. "I may have to keep you around" she smiled. They were both thinking the same thing. They both had the same fear, they both hoped that it wasn't true. They both knew it in the back of their minds. They just didn't want to admit it. They thought that if they admitted it then I would be true. They were both scared to death.


	4. A doctors visit is a nightmare

Eddie was two months late for her period so Jamie had pushed her to go to the doctors office. "There's nothing wrong with me, my period is just a little late, that's all." She had tried to reason. "You're never late,there's something wrong,Eddie" Jamie fought back. Helene why she didn't want to go to the doctors office l, it was why he didn't want to go to the doctors office too. He knew that that was what was best for her, he always wanted the best for her. 

They walked into the office and Eddie signed in to the office. she sat in the waiting room and was called back not long after. Jamie had offered to come with her but she had said that she wanted to go alone.

The doctor ran a few tests and she had an ultrasound. When she came out of the office she was pretty sure that she was as pale as a ghost. She called Jamie and asked if she could come over,of course he had said yes.

She had composed herself by the time she got to his apartment. She got there about four o'clock in the afternoon. 'Knock knock' Jamie answered the door and she made herself at home. "Well?" Jamie asked. She looked down sheepishly and nodded. "Am I the only one you've been with. I mean, is there any..." He tailed off when she shook her head. "You're the only one that I've been with. It's yours" she said. They sat in silence for a few moments. "I'm gonna be a dad?" He questioned. "Yeah" she scoffed. He put his arm around her and she leaned her head on his shoulder. "We'll get through this, together" he said and kissed her forehead.


	5. The truth will set you free

Eddie and Jamie both knew that they had to tell renzulie. Even if it meant that they couldn't be partners. They had decided to keep their friendship and not to start a romantic relationship. They were both scared that Rezulie would blow a gasket, which was highly possible knowing him. 

They walked in his office the next morning, nervous wrecks. "Can I help you?" Sarge asked, looking up from his newspaper. "Um, yes" Eddie said. He didn't say anything but looked to the to continue. "I'm pregnant." Eddie blurted. Rezulie laughed. "You kidding,right,Janko?" He chuckled. "No." She said simply. "He looked to Jamie. "Why're you here?" He asked event though he was pretty sure he already knew. "Um, I'm kinda, sorta, in a way..." He stalled. "Spit it out, Reagan." Rezulie interrupted. "I'm the father." Jamie sighed. The Sargent was shocked, he knew that Jamie liked Eddie, but he never thought he would do this. "Janko. Desk duty." He said and dismissed her. When she was gone, he turned to Jamie. "Why'd you do it?" He asked. "I don't know, it just happened." Jamie shrugged. Sarge sighed a frustrated sigh. "You're riding with Walsh until I can get you a new partner. Dismissed" he sighed and Jamie gratefully left the office. This was definitely going to be harder than they'd thought it was going to be.


	6. The Truth Will Set You Free (Part 2)

Jamie and Eddie had gotten the least of their worries over. Now came the hard part ; telling Jamie's family. Jamie had no idea how they would react considering that one; they weren't married, two; they had decided to just be friends, and three; she was his former partner, and they had had sex while they were still partners. But they had to do it.

Eddie was at Jamie's apartment, she had moved in considering she was pregnant with his baby, and this was the first time she was going be going to the infamous Reagan Sunday Dinner. "Where are my shoes?" She yelled at Jamie, who was already in the living room ready to go. "Where you left them" he retorted only to get an angry growl from Eddie. He looked by the front door, walked over, and picked up a pair of black flats, and he threw them into the bedroom. "Thank you!" She said sarcastically. She came out in a light pink dress that came just below the knee that showed her very small baby bump, the black flats, and silver jewellery. She had curled her hair and put on just a little makeup. Jamie's jaw dropped to the floor. Eddie chuckled as she grabbed her purse and they headed out the door. 

"Is that kid trying to starve us to death!?" Danny groaned. "Danny Reagan, always thinking about the next meal." Erin joked. They heard the front door open and Danny muttered a quiet"finally" only to get an annoyed glance from Linda. Jamie and Eddie came in and the family stared at the two, waiting for an explanation. "This is my friend Eddie." Jamie introduced. "Uncle Jamie, is this the Eddie?" Nicky asked and Jamie gave her his 'shut up or you're in big trouble' look and she backed off. "Eddie, this is Danny, Erin, Linda, frank, Henry, Nicky, jack, and Sean." Jamie said as he pointed to all the members of his family. "It's nice to finally meet all of you." She said and reached her hand out and shook all of their hands, at frank she stopped and went to a salute. "No, here you are family, at work you are my officer. Understand?" Frank said in a stern tone. "Yes commissioner." Eddie replied. "Thank you, and call me frank." He smiled. They walked not the dinning room and Eddie gave Jamie a worried glance. 

They sat down to dinner and Jamie started the prayer. "Bless us oh lord for these thy gifts which we are about to receive from thy bounty through Christ our lord, amen." He said and marked the crucifix on his chest, Eddie tried to follow what she saw, but she didn't know the Reagan's customs. The family sat and ate in silence for a while before Danny broke the quietness. "So, it's nice to meet you again Eddie. Have you thought about going undercover anymore. I'm probably going to need someone to pose as a dancer in a few weeks." He said. "Oh,um, thanks for the offer Danny, I appreciate it, but I'll have to pass." She replied, suddenly very interested in her food. "It's just too...dangerous." She said when he kept looking at her, begging for a reason. Jamie grabbed her hand under the table, signalling that it was time. "It's too dangerous for... Both of us." She added. "For you and Jamie?" Erin piped in. "No. For me and, and, my baby." She confessed. Everyone stared at her in disbelief. "What?" Nicky asked. "I'm pregnant." Eddie said quietly. "Did you know about this?" Henry asked Jamie. He nodded. They were all avoiding the elephant in the room; 'who was the father?' No one had the courage to asked, even though they all wanted to asked. "How far long?" Linda asked after a few moments of silence. "About three months." Eddie informed. Erin waited a moment while she did the mental calculations in her head. "That was about the time Spencer was in town, wasn't it?" She asked and Jamie and Eddie both nodded. "Is it..." Erin started. "No." Eddie said quietly and shook her head. "Who wants dessert?"Linda asked, trying to change the subject.

After dinner, frank pulled Jamie aside. "Do you know?" He asked. "Yeah." Jamie said quietly. Frank looked at him waiting for his answer. "Me." Jamie mumbled. "What?" Frank asked. "Me. I'm the father." Jamie said clearly, looking up at his father, waiting for his outburst. "Oh" his father said and looked away,avoiding eye contact. "And you're just going to be friends?" He asked. "Mm hmm." Jamie hummed. "Congratulations son." He said and walked away. 

Jamie and Eddie didn't stay very long, they both had work tomorrow and were both tired. Jamie had eventually told the family that he was the father, everyone was happy. Well, happy-ish. Maybe this wouldn't be so hard after all.


	7. Beautiful Things

There are so many beautiful things in this world, but some things are just magnificent. Some things you'll never forget, some things are the greatest moments in your life. 

Eddie was nearly in her third trimester and Jamie and Eddie were both going to go to an ultrasound. They had decided to find out the gender but they weren't going to tell the family. "Hey Jamie?" Eddie asked nervously on the ride to the doctors. "Yeah." Jamie replied. "What do you want?" She asked, instantly regretting it. "What?" He asked with a hint of a chuckle. "What do you want the baby to be?" She asked again. "As long as the baby's healthy, then I'm happy." Jamie smiled. Eddie gave him an annoyed look. "If you had to pick, a boy or a girl, what would you pick?" She pressed. "Girl." He answered simply. "Really?" Eddie asked excitedly. "Really." Jamie clarified. 

"Edit Janko?" A nurse asked. Eddie and Jamie got up from their seats and walked back with the nurse. "Are we finding out the sex today?" She asked as she speared gel on Eddie's baby bump. Both Jamie and Eddie nodded. The nurse swirled the wand around until she found the spot. "This is your baby." She said and Jamie and Eddie pearled at the screen in Disbelief. Jamie squeezed eddies hand tighter at the sight of his child. "It looks like, you have a baby girl!" The nurse announced. Grins formed on both Jamie and eddies faces and Jamie leaned up and kissed Eddie's lips


	8. To Be Or Not To Be

Some people think a name is just a name. Others think that it is something that defines you for life. It really is no big deal. Or is it? 

"Ugh! You are so difficult!" Eddie groaned from the couch. They were trying to pick a name for the baby and so far it wasn't going well. Eddie wanted something girly, but Jamie said it could be ungender-specific. (I don't think that's a word, but just go with it. You know what I mean!) "what about something like Avery Jane? Or Harper Claire?" Jamie suggested. Eddie groaned again. "She's a girl! We need a girl name!" She said. Jamie sighed . "You said just last night, that you liked them." He said, plopping down on the couch beside her. "That was last night." She insisted. So far they had both liked Lily Nicole, Avery Jane, Layla Jade, Harper Claire, Riley June, Leah Kate,Madison Lynn, Madison Skye, and Brooklyn Olivia. But now they weren't agreeing on anything. Eddie had said from day one that there wasn't going to be any catholic names or family names, that she wanted to be original. "I don't see what the big deal is about names. " Jamie sighed and Eddie gawked at him. "It defines you for life. And that's what people will call you for your entire life! And we get to decide that." She stressed and he rolled his eyes. "I got it!" Jamie exclaimed. "What!" Eddie asked excitedly. "Skylar Hope!" He said happily. "That's perfect!" Eddie said and through her arms around his neck. They had their new baby's name... finally!


	9. To Be Or Not To Be

Some people think a name is just a name. Others think that it is something that defines you for life. It really is no big deal. Or is it? 

"Ugh! You are so difficult!" Eddie groaned from the couch. They were trying to pick a name for the baby and so far it wasn't going well. Eddie wanted something girly, but Jamie said it could be ungender-specific. (I don't think that's a word, but just go with it. You know what I mean!) "what about something like Avery Jane? Or Harper Claire?" Jamie suggested. Eddie groaned again. "She's a girl! We need a girl name!" She said. Jamie sighed . "You said just last night, that you liked them." He said, plopping down on the couch beside her. "That was last night." She insisted. So far they had both liked Lily Nicole, Avery Jane, Layla Jade, Harper Claire, Riley June, Leah Kate,Madison Lynn, Madison Skye, and Brooklyn Olivia. But now they weren't agreeing on anything. Eddie had said from day one that there wasn't going to be any catholic names or family names, that she wanted to be original. "I don't see what the big deal is about names. " Jamie sighed and Eddie gawked at him. "It defines you for life. And that's what people will call you for your entire life! And we get to decide that." She stressed and he rolled his eyes. "I got it!" Jamie exclaimed. "What!" Eddie asked excitedly. "Skylar Hope!" He said happily. "That's perfect!" Eddie said and through her arms around his neck. They had their new baby's name... finally!


	10. Make New Friends But Keep The Old

You know the saying "make new friends, but keep the old" ? Well, the same goes for family. You can keep adding to your family, just like you can with friends. Jamie and Eddie did that, they added on to their family.

"Ugh! Why won't this baby come out!" Eddie screamed. She was due three days ago, but Skylar still wasn't coming. They had tried everything, exercise, yoga, spicy foods. All except one, that is. Sex. They knew that that was the one that worked the best, but that was their last resort. Jamie came and sat down on the couch beside Eddie. "She'll come when she comes." He said calmly. Eddie glared at him."your kid is THREE days LATE!" Eddie screamed. "I want her out!" She yelled. Jamie slowly looked over to her, almost scared that if he turned too quick she would have a conniption. "Well, there is one last thing we can try." He said carefully. "Anything!" Eddie replied. 

"Ahh!" Eddie screamed and Jamie pulled out. "My water broke!" She said excitedly. She looked up at Jamie happily. "Here she comes!" He said as he started to get dressed. 

They drove to the hospital quickly, but they weren't in a rush. Eddie wasn't feeling any labor pains yet. When they got there the Reagan clan was already on the waiting room. Jamie went back with Eddie. "You're going to feel a contraction in a few seconds." The doctor warned. "Okay." Eddie panted. She grabbed hold of Jamie's hand and held tight. It was her tenth contraction and she was more than ready to push. "We're going to push on this one." The doctor said. Eddie nodded and tightened her grip on Jamie's hand. 

She didn't know hoe long she had been pushing, but she heard that beautiful first cry. Jamie and Eddie were both relived when they heard it. The doctor grabbed a towel and wrapped the tiny baby up. "It's a girl!" Jamie said after he had looked to see. Both of the new parents were in tears by now. "Daddy, would you like to cut the cord?" The doctor asked. Jamie grabbed the scissors and snipped the cord. "Give her here." Eddie begged. Jamie carefully carried her to Eddie and laid her in her arms. 

"She's beautiful." Jamie said as he stroked Skylar's tiny head. "Yeah." Eddie whispered. "Does she ha e a name?" A nurse, who had just walked in, asked. "Skylar Hope." Jamie said. "Reagan." Eddie finished. The nurse left to get the birth certificate. Jamie looked at Eddie in disbelief. "You would give out baby my last name?" He asked. Eddie nodded and Jamie kissed them both on their heads. He loved both of his favourite girls.


	11. A Crying Baby Is The Best For Of Birth Control

Those of you who have kids know that there is no worse sound than a baby crying. Try multiplying that by one hundred. Eddie and Jamie soon found this out the hard way.

Five a.m. Crying That was the worst sound in the world. It was Skylar's second week home. "Eddie, I have work, can you get her?" Jamie asked, burying his face in his pillow. Eddie sighed but got out if bed. Jamie pulled the pillow off his head and looked at the clock. It was five thirty. He figured he should go ahead and get up. He got out of bed and grabbed his pajama pants. He went to the nursery and saw Eddie, who was rocking skylar in the rocking chair. "You go back to bed. " he whispered. She handed the tiny baby to Jamie and walked back to bed. He sat down in the rocking chair and looked down at his precious baby girl. "I love you." He whispered and kissed her forehead as she drifted off the sleep.


	12. Alone With You

Babies are into everything. It's inevitable. They just are. But what happens when Eddie leaves for work and Jamie is left with skylar for a few days?

"Are you sure you can handle her?" Eddie asked. As Jamie picked eleven month old Skylar out of her playpen. "I can take care of my own daughter, Eddie." Jamie said, Eddie had to leave for work, and she would be gone for three days, which meant Jamie would have to be with Skylar for three days. "Okay, I gotta go or I'm gonna me late. Bye baby." Eddie said. "Bye." Jamie smiled because he knew she was talking to Skylar. She rolled her eyes and kissed her daughter on the cheek and Skylar grabbed Edie's hair. "Oh, you gotta let mommy go." Jamie laughed as he pulled Eddie hair from the baby's tiny fist. "Okay. Love you, Skylar." Eddie said as she closed the door. "Love you too!" Jamie yelled. "Yeah, love you too!" Eddie yelled through the door. Sure they said they loved each other,cause they did, but they were just friends. Jamie shook his head.

Jamie went to the kitchen and got out some dry Cheerios and put some on the highchair tray. He fixed himself a frozen dinner. After they ate they went into the living room and Jamie put Skylar on the floor with some of her toys and flipped on the tv. Before he knew it Skylar had crawled away and was drawing on the carpet with markers. Jamie jumped up from the couch and scooped her up in his arms. "No, you don't draw on the carpet." Jamie scolded as he put her on the couch. "Oops, daddy" she said as Jamie got the stain remover and went to eorkon the carpet. 

Skylar rubbed her eyes. "You tired baby?" Jamie asked and Skylar nodded. He picked her up and took her to the nursery. He changed her diaper and put her in a onesie and rocked her to sleep. "I love you, Skylar. More than anything in this world." He whispered once she had went to sleep. "I'd do anything for you. You are the most important thing in my life, you and mommy. "You are my whole world." He whispered and kissed her tiny forehead.


	13. Fight Till The Death

Everyone fights, it's inevitable. Even when your not dating. And when the fight is bad enough, you leave. No one wants this, yet it happens way too much.

Eddie was sitting on the couch with three year old Skylar when Jamie walked in. "Daddy!" Skylar squealed with delight as she ran over to her father. "Hey, baby." He said as he picked her up. "How was work?" Eddie asked flatly. "Good." Jamie said, knowing something was wrong. Eddie went to the kitchen and started dinner. 

They ate in silence and after, Jamie gave Skylar a bath. After she was in bed he went out to the living room and sat beside Eddie on the couch. "What's wrong?" He asked. "Skylar discovered the liquor cabinet today." She replied. "So?" He smirked. "You've been drinking way too much." She said, turning to him. "No, I haven't." He insisted. "Yes. You go to the bar after work and then when you get home you drink and drink and drink." She argued. "If you're saying that I'm an alcoholic, then You are dead wrong." He said, getting up from the couch. "That's not what I'm saying. I'm saying that you shouldn't drink so much, so often." She said, getting up as well. "It's not like i drink in front of Skylar." He defended. "It doesn't matter." She said, raising her voice. "I'm a grown adult. I can drink alcohol if I want." He said, raising his voice too. She shook her head. "You should not be spending money on alcohol. You should be thinking of her!" She yelled, pointing towards Skylar's room. "She is the only thing I think about. I love her. I would do anything for her!" He yelled. Eddie stomped away towards Skylar's bedroom. When she came out she had Skylar, who was now wide awake. And she had a bag full of clothes. She grabbed her purse and headed to the door. "Where are we going, mommy?" Skylar asked innocently. "Away." Eddie answered. "Is daddy coming?" She asked. "No, baby." Jamie answered and Eddie glared at him. Skylar ran over to Jamie and hugged him. He picked her up and held her tight. "I love you, baby." He whispered. Eddie called Skylar and Jamie put her down. "Bye bye daddy." Skylar said. The girls went over to the door and Jamie followed. "We'll talk about this later." He warned. Eddie ignored him and slammed the door.


End file.
